


Phyllobates terribilis

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Environmentalism, Frogs, Poison, conservationism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadly things come in small bright packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phyllobates terribilis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #14: [Not So Cute](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1345492.html). _Try to create something shmoopy with a less-than-adorable animal._

"What is that?" Bright yellow frogs appeared on all the living room screens.

" _Phyllobates terribilis_ , the golden dart frog. Each is no larger than 55 millimeters." Sherlock said, typing. "One of the most poisonous creatures on Earth. Also one of the most endangered. Their habitat is dwindling and breeding in captivity renders them non-toxic."

Joan leaned over Sherlock's shoulder to get a better look at one of the screens. "They're gorgeous."

Sherlock squinted up at her. "Do you think so?"

"Sure. It's a small bright amphibian. It looks... cheerful." Joan stopped, thought, then added. "But we aren't getting one."

"No, of course not. Unnecessary at this point."

Rather than try to determine at what point Sherlock might decide that invading the brownstone with tiny but deadly sunshine-glowing frogs was necessary, Joan just nodded and straightened up. "So, who did the frog kill?"

"No one. At least no one specific."

"Why the sudden interest in poisonous frogs then?"

"It's hardly a sudden interest. Poisons and their sources are perpetually fascinating to me."

Joan hummed, tolerantly but neutrally.

"This is a side project with Everyone. They're trying to make the frog more appealing to those inclined to donate money towards saving endangered species, and I'm inclined to assist." Sherlock pulled up a chat screen and typed something about eye sizes and symmetry. "The more artistically inclined among Everyone are attempting a realistic yet anthropomorphically appealing set of campaign images, and possibly a 'stuffie'. I am acting as a 'beta' reviewer. Due to the generally idiotic nature of human beings, notably less funding is donated towards campaigns to save dangerous animals or ones many people consider ugly."

"They aren't ugly though." Joan turned a screen for a better angle on a frog that looked like it was carved from living yellow jade.

"A valid subjective assessment, but not one shared by the average narrow-viewed donor. However, these amphibians are objectively quite lethal." Sherlock grinned at the little yellow frogs on the screens. "The poison they exude contains enough alkaloid toxin to kill between ten and twenty adult humans. Or two bull elephants, but it's not often that elephants are murdered by poisoning."

Joan shrugged. "I'm not about to touch one. Being lethally dangerous doesn't make something not be cute."

Sherlock glanced up at her and flashed a quick smile. "As in many things, Watson, you have a singular perspective on danger."

Joan looked down at Sherlock's upturned face, raised an eyebrow, and went off to the kitchen to make tea.

-.-.-  
(thats all)

**Author's Note:**

> _[Wikipedia entry on golden dart frogs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_poison_frog) and [an approximation of the images on the screens at the brownstone.](http://www.google.ca/search?hl=en-CA&q=golden+dart+frog&gbv=2&sa=X&oi=image_result_group&ved=0CCIQsARqFQoTCOK3tObv28YCFYJciAodMOoKuw&tbm=isch) Found on [a list of "Un-cute" endangered animals.](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/01/02/ugly-endangered-animals_n_4509429.html)_


End file.
